campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Blood Spies Chapter Six
When going into covert operations the most important thing to do is have a listening device on you. That way, if you get into trouble your team members can listen to the sound of you hopefully not dying and come to rescue you in time. As a spy where you place a listening device can be a life or death situation. In my case, I've cut a small incision on my arm and wrapped it in gauze, concealing the technology inside. Thank gods for that. "Too late," Annabeth winks at me as her boss approaches from farther down the beach. I narrow my eyes, scan the area for any last hope them kick her away and roll as far out as ai can. "Trying to escape Percy?" Reyna laughs as her footsteps come closer. And closer. And closer. "Trying not to get shot," I reply then cover my face with my hands. Three shots are fired off in the distance, and I smile to myself. BOOM! I hear Reyna ordering for a counter attack but she's only brought one man with her. BANG! She screams in frustration and grabs her pistol from her belt, but there is no where to hide. BAM! I'm already on my back again and spinning like a bowling ball away. I'm almost to the treeline and about to disappear when someone grabs my ankle. I look behind me and curse. "Let go!" I hiss and try futiley to reclaim my body part. I shake it, yank and tug. "Never!" Annabeth retorts, finger nails digging into vulnerable skin. I bite back the bloody scream I want to release. "Let me escape into these trees darn it!" My eyes scan the perimeter for any clue to where I am. "That's a weird name for a beach. South Beach. Oh look a sunglasses stand," I comment like there isn't an enemy spy gripping my ankle in her iron hand. She tightens her hold if that's even possible. "Give me back my leg! Its mine!" I put all my effort into pushing my captured limb into her face. Believe me she has a strong grip but I seriously just want to get out of here. "You sound like a two year old," she rolls her eyes then a knife appears in her hand. Where had she been hiding that!? "I think your a handsome boy Percy." Her eyes shine at me. "I really do believe that. And with the right amount of surgery you could be a true idol for all other young spy teens out there," And she plunges the knife into my ankle. An explosion of pain shoots up through me and I howl like an injured dog. I am injured so it makes sense. Blood quickly gathers on the punctured flesh and I gasp, all thoughts of trying to get out of here gone only to be replaced with one word: pain. Annabeth's face in mine as I grimace then try to sit up. They taught me what to do. They did. I just....I can't remember. Another loud gun shot, this time closer. Close enough to make my ears ring. And then the blonde is falling backwards and screaming as well. I brace myself, squeeze my eyes shut then stand with my back leaning against a tree. I look down. Is she dead? No, she's breathing. "Shot her in the ankle I did. Thought it would be ironic," Ethan Nakumara laughs bitterly next to me. "You found me," I say stupidly because I'm not concentrating on the conversation at all. I'm worried for Annabeth. Another click and she's stopped writhing on the ground. "Tranquilizer dart. Let's bag her." Nakumara ignores what I said and starts tying the spies wrists together. "What about Reyna and her guy?" I ask, testing my weight on my injured foot. It still hurts. A lot. When your stabbed with a knife or an arrow it is essential you do not remove the weapon until you have the proper tools. Bandages, water, sterilizer etc. That weapon embedded in your skin may be the only thing keeping the blood from seeping out. Better to die with a rusty weapon inside of you than rapid blood loss. My partner waves his tranquilizer gun at me half heartedly in reply to my question. "She's heavy," he grunts as he shifts Annabeth's body over his shoulder. Its a bit comical how calm Annabeth looks in her sleep. I'm one hundred percent sure she would be kicking and screaming if she was awake. She would probably kill us just by glaring. "How come I don't get to be carried?" I joke. Mostly trying to keep my mind off the ankle that had a dagger jutting out of it. "Because your instructions on how to get here where terrible. South Beach? There's signs for that everywhere plus a lot of sunglasses shops. The only thing I did to find this place was because there are trees over here. That and your pitiful screaming." The dark haired spy sounds pretty angry as he makes his way through undergrowth with me hopping after him on one foot. "I couldn't let Annabeth know I had a listening device on me! They were the first things I saw," I mutter but I know I could have been more helpful. Ethan's just upset bbecause I interrupted his beauty sleep by attaching a hearing aid- which listened into the listening device on my arm- to his ear before I left. "I especially enjoyed the part where you two made love on the beach as I tried to catch some winks," He turns and scowels at me. I shrug but can't help a small laugh. "We weren't-" I start to protest but stop myself. There really is no point in arguing. "We can't stay in town we have to move. We can't go back to the hotel." Ethan arrives at out old rusty pickup truck and unlocks the door. (Less attractive cars receive less attention). I've been trained not to keep anything personal on me. Being undercover your constantly on the move and there's a high risk of your personal things being left behind. "The laptop. With the files. Still at the hotel." My words are choppy and strained as I hoist myselft into the passenger seat. Nakumara tosses Annabeth in back- no not the pickup bed just behind the seats. He tosses a laptop bag at me which I catch akwardly. "Figured you would do something stupid like this," Is all he says. "How about some pain killers?" I squeeze one eye shut. "You only got stabbed," "In the ankle! And the knife is still there." "Stop complaining so much," Ethan hands me a painkiller which I take and swallow in one swift move. I can tell he really is concerned. Nakumara has a habit of biting his lip and adjusting his eye patch when he's worried (or about to do something incredibly stupid). And so we drive. We have an agent in the back. We're driving. Driving where? Wherever the road takes us I guess. And I'll tell you this: its a long road. -END CHAPTER SIX- Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Half-Blood Spies Category:Crossovers Category:Collaborations